


An Alpha to Protect

by sammykeyes12



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: A/B/O verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammykeyes12/pseuds/sammykeyes12
Summary: Just 300 years after Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had gone to sleep, there was mysterious change in every living creature at the time; they either changed into Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. No one ever expected that the Noblesse, the most powerful of the Nobles (excluding Lord), would wake up and present how he did.Warning: I can't really do formal enough for Raizel, so I will try to, but it will probably be very OOC.PS Comment with questions or ideas and I will try to respond or incorporate them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse is not mine, as much as I wish it is
> 
> Most of the time, I'll try to do it from an outsider's POV, but I will do different characters' POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 1-5

 

Rai's POV:

 

When I open my eyes, all I can see is the darkness of my coffin. My body feels different than when I first entered into sleep, but I can not place a name to that feeling. Ignoring it, I focuse on the situation at hand: _where am I?_

 

When I open the coffin, I notice that I am in an unfamiliar room. Looking out the window into what appeared to be the busy streets below, I can see nothing that is familiar to me. What used to be a view of trees is now busy with humans and higher off the ground. Humans are rushing across and on pathways and in front of contraptions that appeared to carry them. There is one large group of people all heading in the same direction and wearing the same style of clothes. They are very different from the ones which I am wearing. Using a bit of power, I change mine into the same.

 

Walking along the pathway with the others, I start picking up parts of the language from the others minds. Their culture is vastly different from the one I am used to, and their language doesn't make sense. _What is an Omega? Or an Alpha?_ Suddenly, there is a loud ringing sound and all those in similar outfits are running. 

 

A boy with red hair and strongly smelling like pine rushes past me, stopping long enough to tell me something about a Fedor which is guarding the gate and how I will be late, leaving me slightly confused.

 

When I arrive to the place which all the others had gone, there is only the red haired boy and a giant.

 

"Did you just come to school?!"

 

The hardened giant and the red haired boy, Shinwoo, I soon learn, talk about me as if I am not there, using those strange words again. When they ask where I am from, I decide to test how much I have learned of their language. I must not have learned enough though because after I answered, they both looked at me in confusion. Soon the giant gate keeper asked Shinwoo to take me to the Chairman.

 

Frankenstein's POV

 

I had just finished reading the newspaper and starting on my tea when there was a knock on the door. _Please don't let it be Shinwoo._

 

"Come in," I call out, and in walks Han Shinwoo, a pretty decent Alpha, but a terrible student. "Shinwoo, what brings you here? Are you in trouble again?"

 

"Well, not this time," he scratches his head sheepishly, "I brought a transfer student."

 

This causes me to raise a brow. _A transfer student? I didn't know we were getting any transfer students?_

 

"Ah, just bring them in."

 

I send him off to class and start getting the papers ready for a new transfer student, when the smell hits me. It's like sweet grass and the gentle summer breeze. It's one of the best smells I've ever smelled. I look up to see its owner, and there is _Master_ , the owner of this precious smell, and alive.

 

"Y-you are..." I can't seem to get the words out of my mouth. 

 

Master just fixes me with his ever calm stare, "It's been a while, Frankenstein."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noblesse is not mine, as much as I wish it is
> 
> Most of the time, I'll try to do it from an outsider's POV, but I will do different characters' POV.
> 
> Question: Do you want explicit sex scenes or just mentions of them?
> 
> And thanks for all the comments they are great for my inspiration!
> 
>  
> 
> And a special thanks to Sarah Buchert!

Outsider's POV

 

Frankenstein knelt down in front of his Master who he had been searching for all these years. 

 

"Master." 

 

His words were breathed out with an air and tone of reverence and devotion. 

 

"Get up." Raizel had never been one comfortable with power and the formal acts always put him into a state of unease.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

After having seated his master, Frankenstein began to worry. _Why was Master walking around as he was? Anyone could try taking advantage of him? He should be using scent blockers._

 

"Master, how have you been?" He tensely asks.

 

"I have just woken up." One look at Frankenstein's shocked face had him asking "How long was I in the sleeping coffin?"

 

Frankenstein's answer shocked him. _820 years? And the world has moved on without me._

 

"We searched everywhere after you disappeared, but we were incompetent to find you, sir." His voice was full of sorrow.

 

Frankenstein looked at the tea which he had abandoned and decided to make a new cup for his Master.

 

"This is called 'tea'." Placing the cup on the table and taking a step back, he observed his Master. _So many things have changed during his sleep, I wonder how he's coping._

 

"How are you coping with the language? Since you were asleep for so long, I'm worried..."

 

"No problem with my abilities, I'll get used to it like I always do."

 

Frankenstein smiled, "Good to hear that."

 

Frankenstein's POV:

 

I notice that Master is wearing the uniform of Ye Ran. A course of pleasure runs through my body at that. _But, how do I tell him about Alphas and Omegas? I don't want one of my students telling him. Especially is that student is Shinwoo. But how?_

 

"The Gatekeeper was quite impressive." Master's voice interupts my thoughts. 

 

_Gatekeeper? What Gatekeeper? He couldn't possibly mean... he probably did mean the teacher._

 

"Are you leading a specific family while I was asleep?"

 

 _Ah, he doesn't know what a school is._ "No, sir. This place is called a 'school', where we teach students and lead their way."

 

"A school... I will have to get to know the present world."

 

"I will make sure you don't have any problem adjusting here."

 

This only brings up my next problem. "Sir, have you been hearing anything like Alpha or Beta or Omega?"

 

"Yes, I have. What does it mean?"

 

"Well, sir, around 500 years ago, something happened and some people simultaneously started changing, but in two different ways. The people who did not change are called Betas. Some people who did change developed a more aggressive attitude, and we called them Alphas. The boy, Shinwoo, who brought you in, he's an alpha."

 

"He did not seem too aggressive."

 

"Well, alphas are only prone to aggressiveness. There are some from this third group who are also very agressive, though this group tend to be more gentle and caring. The people in this group are called Omegas; they are also the people who give birth. We usually can tell what someone is by their smell after they present, usually at the age of 15."

 

"What am I?"

 

This was where things became hard. I swallowed, trying to moisturize my dry throat. "Well, uh, you are the same as me."

 

He leaned forward as if to get closer to me, and then he sniffed. "You have a scent that is like a rose, but with a hint of cinnamon. What does that mean?"

 

"Uh, that means I'm an... Omega."  _And so are you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons for Rai being an Omega:  
> • Rai dislikes killing or harming people.  
> • Rai is very protective of 'his children'.  
> • In all the fanfics I've read, Omegas are treasured, and Rai certainly is treasured and taken care of.  
> • If someone ran across a good smelling Omega (or Alpha), they would be instantly attractive, and we all know how attractive Rai is.  
> • There is not enough Omega Rai stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudes, I've just given up on this poorly written fic. I'm better at doing cross overs than I am at doing rewrites.


End file.
